Law and Life
by DWCrazyCrafter
Summary: Hermione has lost everything, and Draco ran from everything. What happens when they run into each other during the chaos of the newly introduced Marriage Law?


**This is my second attempt at a story as my first one failed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"_Rose, dinner is ready." Hermione called out as she was setting the table. It was just the two of them tonight, but as she did every night, she made enough food for at least 10. In the center of the table was a rather large chicken. There was a bowl of corn, and a pot of rice, a gravy boat was sitting on the counter. Green beans and peas were mixed together for an addition to the salad that was in a glass, rose shaped bowl. "Rose Weasley, come eat dinner." _

_Hermione knew that Rose wasn't as attached to food as her father was but she also knew she loved her mother's chicken! it's her favorite. It wasn't like her to take this long to come to the kitchen. "Rose is everything OK?" All she heard in response was silence._

_After a few minutes Hermione knew something was wrong and walked to her daughter's bedroom door and knocked. "Rose open up its Mom." More silence. "Rose. ROSE" The panic was rising in Hermione's voice, she tried turning the door knob but it was locked."Crap, where is my wand?" She ran to the living room and looked around franticly and saw lying beneath her latest book. She snatched it up and muttered "alohomora" as she pointed her wand at the lock. As soon as she heard the click she opened the door as saw her daughter lying on the bed. She knelt by her side and tried to shake her awake, to no avail. She checked her daughters pulse and felt nothing. _

_She picked up her daughter and apparated them to St. Mungo's Emergency room."She wasn't breathing when I came into her room. I don't know what to do. She's all I have left. I can't lose her too, I can't lose her too."She Broke down in front of the doctor not caring anymore. as they ran up to her when she_ arrived._ The doctor called for a bed and immediately started compressions with his wand and someone else bagged her to try to get air into her lungs. After a few minutes they stopped and the doctor called TOD. "18:27, time of death." The doctor walked over to Hermione cautiously, wishing he didn't have to deliver this news. He knew who she was, and what she had already lost in the war."I am so so sorry. We did everything we could." _

_"NOOO" the broken screams and sobs could be heard throughout the hospital. _

"_I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley, we did everything we could" The doctor walked away to get the papers for her to fill out. Meanwhile, Hermione apparated back to her daughter's room trying to figure out what Rose was doing before she died. She looked around and then out of the corner of her eye she saw an orange bottle on the floor lying on top of a piece of notebook paper. She picked up the bottle and saw it was her bottle of sleeping pills, except it was empty. As what happened started to dawn on her she fell to the ground and cried. _

_She laid there curled up in ball for what seemed like hours until she noticed a shadow looming over her. She looked up and saw Harry standing there, with a sliver of sadness in his eyes as he bent down to pick her up and bring her to her own bed. Hermione just stayed still not moving, and did nothing as he set her down and tucked her under covers. As he walked away she overheard him calling someone with his fireplace. "Yes, I found her…She was just lying on her Rose's floor crying…no she didn't say anything, so I just picked her up and put her in her own bed…OK good thank you." He then made another call but this time with his cell phone. "Ginny, can you come to her apartment. I need your help. She's broken, and I don't think I can heal her agin by myself."_

_Right after he said this she blacked out but woke up to Ginny shaking her awake with a pile of pajamas in her hand. "Come on, Hermione put your pajamas on if you are going to sleep. Or you wake up with a cramp, or pain in your back. Do you want me to stay with you?" Hermione wondered when Ginny had gotten there, but didn't actually care that much. Hermione just sat there so Ginny carefully helped Hermione undress and then put on her pajamas. They both got in he bed and as Ginny pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep with tears forming in her eyes._

* * *

"Hermione, you need to get dressed. Rose's funeral is in an hour" said Ginny, snapping Hermione out of her flashback to 5 days ago when she found Rose.

"I will, I was just remembering." Hermione said. It took Ginny a few tries but she finally got Hermione to speak. She didn't talk a lot, but she stopped crying after that first night. After that night she mostly just sat there with a blank look on her face, coming out of her trance only when someone talked to her, and even then she didn't say much. She'd say enough to let people believe she was doing better, even though she knew she wasn't.

"Don't do that to yourself Hermione, it just makes you worse. You need to get over her death, and right now that is helping no one." In return all she got was silence. "Fine, I ironed your dress and hung on the door in the closet. I'll leave you to get dressed, but as soon as your done come to the kitchen I made you lunch. You need to eat even if you don't want to. Be Ron, because he can't be here himself. Someone has to eat for him." Ginny saw a small smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes for a few seconds before the sadness took over again.

Before Ginny left she heard a "thank you Ginny" to which she just nodded and walked out.

Hermione slowly got up and walked to the closet picking up the dress and looking at it for a second, wishing that she didn't have to put it on. She was angry at the world, she lost everything that mattered and people wanted her to be OK in less than a week. She as used to losing people to the war, she was used to people disappearing or getting murdered. She wasn't used to having someone take their own life. She wasn't used to people not valuing that they have a life, a lot pwould don't get to have. She was wishing that for one moment she could go back to one of her and Rose's screaming arguments, where Rose storms off to her room, and Hermione has to take a walk to cool down. Anything, anything would be better than having to put on that dress. She knew though that she had to put on the dress, and she had to live without her daughter. So she set the dress back down, and got out of her pajamas. She took a shower and put on the black dress with lace on the shoulders and a little at the bottom. When she was done she went into her bathroom put on minimal makeup and then did her in a simple bun.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. In front of her was a chicken sandwich and a glass of milk. It wasn't much but Hermione probably wouldn't be able to eat much more than that. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite, swallowing it and then washing it down with some milk.

After she swallowed Harry walked in and saw the bite that was taken out of the sandwich and the missing milk. "Hi, Hermione. I'm glad you are eating. How are you holding up?" He asked being concerned for his childhood friend.

"I'm fine, just want to get today over with."

"Ok, just so you know me and Ginny will be right next to you the entire time OK. If you need us just hold our hands." Harry made this statement remembering when they had to bury Ron and she fell apart.

* * *

_Hermione and Harry stared at the hole in the ground with sorrow in their faces. They knew it was a possibility that one of them would die, they just didn't expect it to be in the middle of nowhere in a forest. Harry held onto Hermione' s hand as together they used their wands to levitate Ron's body and gently set it down into his grave. As soon as his body was set down Harry quickly refilled the grave with dirt and then looked to Hermione to see if she was OK only to find her gone. He ran around everywhere looking for her only to find her curled up in a ball covered in dirt about a mile away 2 days later. She didn't eat or drink anything in those 2 days and it took everything Harry had to get her to drink water and to just eat an apple. He knew that Ron meant the world to her, and he also knew that they couldn't win the war without her. The brightest witch of our age is broken inside, it was his job to heal her. _

* * *

He looked to his friend with the same worry on his face now, except this time he wasn't going to take his eyes off of her. He sat next to her as she ate, and then once she was finished he spoke what had been weighing on his shoulders for the last few days.

"Hermione, I hate to do this now but I need to ask you something. Have you read the note that Rose left yet? Because if you haven't I really think you should before you go to the funeral. I think it would be good for you."

"NO!" She screamed. She wasn't ready; she didn't want to know what she had done wrong. What bad thing had happened in her daughter's life that was so horrible she couldn't talk to her about it, so bad that she didn't want to live with it. Then in that moment she couldn't do it anymore, she just started to weep. She cried and cried, and Harry just stood there with her and rubbed her back, and soothed her back to being calm.

Soon after Ginny walked up and said "We have to leave now Hermione. Come on hold my hand." So Hermione stood up, gripped Ginny's hand and prepared to see her daughter for the last time.

* * *

**Sorry, for grammar errors! not my strong suit. Please comment and review, I am new at this so I appreciate all the help that I can get! **


End file.
